


Trentanove gradi

by mandarino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Cooks, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is not a bastard, M/M, Will is a cupcake
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarino/pseuds/mandarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno stupido, fastidioso malanno.<br/>Una padella fumante.<br/>E Hannibal Lecter lascia che Will Graham scopra il suo segreto.<br/>No, non quello. L'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trentanove gradi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nice hannibal ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893291) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Questa breve ff risponde a una domanda che già in molti nel fandom si sono posti, e in particolare si ispira al delizioso lavoro di Emungere. Cosa accadrebbe se nella stagione 01 Hannibal non si comportasse con Will da diabolico manipolatore?  
> Ecco la mia variazione sul tema.

 

 

 

**Trentanove gradi**

_È la febbre._

Will si strinse la coperta intorno alle spalle e trascinò i piedi verso la cucina.

_È per forza la febbre._

«Buon pomeriggio, Will. Come ti senti?» 

L'allucinazione da febbre non solo se ne stava nella sua cucina, di spalle, ad affettare verdure, ma parlava pure.

Will strofinò i polpastrelli sulla fronte madida. 

«Meglio, credo» più che replicare, sfiatò. 

Ma è educato rispondere, anche alle allucinazioni. Quell'allucinazione in particolare detestava la scortesia. 

Winston andò a premergli il muso contro il ginocchio. Will gli grattò un orecchio e si appoggiò alla credenza. 

L'allucinazione versò le verdure tagliate in una padella e le mescolò abbassando la fiamma, tutto sotto lo sguardo attento e speranzoso di Buster. Dalla padella si levò uno sbuffo di vapore profumato, a cui il suo stomaco reagì con un borbottio cupo e prolungato. 

Will sentì le orecchie diventargli ancora più calde.

L'allucinazione a forma di Hannibal Lecter ignorò graziosamente il rumore e invece riempì un bicchiere d'acqua prima di voltarsi. Aveva le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate fino ai gomiti. 

«Devi bere molto, ti aiuterà» disse chi evidentemente non era l'allucinazione di Hannibal Lecter ma proprio Hannibal Lecter, mentre gli porgeva il bicchiere. 

I suoi occhi, addestrati da anni a evitare il contatto visivo, si piazzarono sulle labbra sottili del dottore, ora piegate in quell'ombra di sorriso che ti faceva sempre temere di essere la causa inconsapevole di uno scherzo segreto. 

Will abbassò di scatto lo sguardo sul grembiule che gli cingeva i fianchi. 

_Da quando ho un grembiule?_

Ecco, i grembiuli erano un argomento di riflessione innocuo, decretò accettando il bicchiere e vuotandolo d'un fiato. 

«La cena sarà pronta tra poco. Vuoi tornare a stenderti intanto?» 

«Che ci fai a casa mia?» 

_Bravo, Will. Complimenti per la delicatezza e i modi raffinati._

Il sopracciglio destro del dottore si sollevò di qualche centimetro.

«Intendo, qui. A quest'ora. A casa mia. A cucinare. Insomma, hai capito!» sbottò lui. Spostò la coperta. Faceva sempre più caldo.

Lecter intrecciò le mani davanti al grembo. Mai scomposto. Sempre così calmo. Eternamente paziente con lui.

«Anche una banale influenza può essere pericolosa per un organismo che ha appena affrontato una patologia seria come l'encefalite. E ho presunto che invece non ti saresti preso cura di te stesso in modo adeguato. Mi sbaglio?» 

Will fece vagare intorno lo sguardo, dalla sedia che aveva bisogno di una riverniciatura, da _mesi_ , al tavolo ingombro di prove d'esame da correggere, al muso di Winston fino alla padella sul fuoco, per tornare infine sul viso serio e intento del dottore e appuntarsi su uno zigomo sporgente. 

«Ho della zuppa in scatola» quasi squittì.

L'altro rispose con un verso di naso non elegantissimo.

«E comunque non è questo il punto, dottor Lecter. È lunedì pomeriggio e tu il lunedì pomeriggio ricevi.» 

«Ho cancellato gli appuntamenti di oggi e domani» fece l'altro. Così, semplicemente.

Will aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Sentì gli occhi spalancarsi e subito assottigliarsi nella penombra della stanza. E guardò. Per la prima volta, veramente, guardò.

Di colpo ebbe freddo e caldo insieme e sentì la testa troppo piccola, come se qualcuno lo avesse appeso per i piedi per scuoterlo. 

Hannibal alzò il mento e restò a guardarlo, le labbra ridotte a fessura. 

Il lieve scoppiettio delle verdure nella padella sembrò una deflagrazione.

Hannibal gli diede le spalle e afferrò la spatola di legno. Iniziò a mescolare con gesti molto lenti.

Will si umettò le labbra secche e cercò la voce. Doveva ancora averla, lì, da qualche parte in fondo alla gola.

«Me lo avresti mai detto?» 

La mano di Hannibal si bloccò per un istante, prima di ricominciare a mescolare.

«No.» Senza nessuna esitazione.

«Perché sono tuo paziente?» 

«Perché sei mio paziente, anche se solo in via ufficiosa. Perché la tua salute è ancora fragile. Perché non sei mai stato attratto da un uomo. Perché i miei sentimenti per te possono diventare un nuovo elemento di disturbo e tu hai bisogno di calma e stabilità.» 

A Will scappò quasi da ridere. «Hai pensato proprio a tutto, dottor Lecter.» 

«Il tuo benessere è la mia priorità, Will. Anche se solo in via ufficiosa. Vuoi che vada via?» 

Di nuovo, nessun indugio.

Will pensò che era vagamente ridicolo avere quella conversazione con le _spalle_ di Hannibal, ma forse era meglio così.

«No, non voglio che tu vada via» rispose.

«Ne sono lieto.» 

Sotto il tavolo, Buster starnutì.

«Dovresti davvero tornare a letto, Will. Hai ancora la febbre alta.» 

«Non voglio che tu vada via. Voglio che resti. Perché i tuoi sentimenti non sono un disturbo. O un problema. Per niente. Anzi sono ben accetti. Molto ben accetti.» 

Il balbettio insensato ebbe almeno l'effetto di fermare la spatola.

Hannibal ruotò su se stesso. Will si impose di sostenerne lo sguardo, che ora sembrava avere assunto una qualità diversa, un peso a una consistenza capaci di attraversare l'aria che li separava. Persino il colore delle sue iridi pareva aver virato verso una sfumatura rossastra che lui avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver mai notato.

Rabbrividì, forse per la febbre, forse no.

«Will, non hai mai provato attrazione verso un uomo.» 

«Questo è già stato stabilito» replicò lui.

«Né sessuale né sentimentale.» 

«Finora» corresse lui, orgoglioso di come la voce gli fosse uscita ferma.

Lo sguardo di Hannibal parve volerlo aprire in due per scandagliarlo.

Will mandò giù una sorsata d'aria. «Non sono bravo in queste cose, Hannibal. Non sono bravo per niente.» 

«Quali cose, Will?» 

«Ora non iniziare, dottore» sbottò. «Le relazioni. I sentimenti. Queste cose.» 

Il solito sorrisetto incurvò le labbra sottili dell'altro. «Le mie scuse. Non voglio metterti in difficoltà. Desidero solo capire se sei sicuro di ciò che provi. Oppure...» 

«Oppure se è un riflesso dei tuoi sentimenti» terminò Will per lui. «E sì, ci ho pensato. E no, la mia empatia non mi sta incasinando la testa, di nuovo.» 

Il sorriso sparì. «Sembri molto sicuro.» 

«Perché lo sono.» 

Hannibal allora avanzò di un singolo passo verso di lui e un nuovo brivido lo scosse, costringendolo a stringersi nella coperta. Maledetta febbre.

«Vorrei baciarti, William» sussurrò.

_Da quando il mio nome suona così? Da quando la voce di Hannibal suona così?_

Si morse il labbro screpolato, troppo conscio del sudore che gli incollava la maglietta slabbrata alla pelle. 

_Ho l'influenza_ , avrebbe dovuto dire. 

_Non va bene_ , avrebbe dovuto dire. 

Annuì, incapace di proferire parola.

Hannibal chiuse la distanza con un unico passo deciso e lui si trovò intrappolato tra la credenza e il corpo del dottore. Ma quello non lo afferrò. Non cercò neppure di toccarlo se non con le labbra, che sfiorarono appena le sue e poi si ritrassero. 

Will deglutì. Adesso qualcuno gli stava pompando aria nel cervello. Non era la febbre.

Hannibal indietreggiò e lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, soffiando dalle narici. Will si scoprì vergognosamente deliziato alla vista del rossore che colorava le guance dell'altro. Hannibal dovette schiarirsi la voce prima di dire:

«Procederemo con calma, se sei d'accordo.» 

Will ebbe la precisa impressione che fosse un invito rivolto a entrambi, più che una vera domanda. «Con calma è perfetto» confermò.

«Will, hai davvero la febbre molto alta. Torna a stenderti. Ti porto la cena appena è pronta» aggiunse con la voce che era di nuovo quella del _dottore,_ e Will ebbe tempo di pensare che, non adesso, ma presto avrebbe scoperto  cosa si celava sotto tutti quegli strati di tessuto costoso, modi perfetti e impeccabile autocontrollo.

_Sono Will un'altra volta? Mi chiamerai William quando mi porterai a letto?_

A dimostrargli che davvero non doveva andare lì, un capogiro lo costrinse ad afferrare la superficie della credenza. 

«Torna a letto, Will. Quando starai meglio parleremo.» 

Lui gli sorrise, nonostante le vertigini e la spossatezza. Avrebbero dovuto parlare di molte cose, certo, ma già sapeva che il muro di solitudine dietro cui viveva da tanti anni stava per crollare. Di Hannibal si fidava. E lo avrebbe lasciato entrare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto!  
> Kudos, pareri e pomodori marci sono molto ben accetti.


End file.
